Reflections on Relationships
by Kchan88
Summary: A collection of one-shots in which Kenshin reflects upon the different relationships in his life.
1. Kaoru

Reflections on Relationships

AN: Hi all!! This is the first Kenshin fanfic I've written in years, so I hope it's not too bad. This will be a collection of one shots where Kenshin reflects on the different people in his life. Hope you enjoy!!

Part 1: Kaoru

Kenshin Himura sat outside the Kamiya dojo, the waning evening sun shining on his face as it sank slowly behind the trees and rooftops of Tokyo. The laundry he had just finished swung slightly in the breeze, his old magenta gi included. Since they had been married Kaoru had forced Kenshin into some new clothes, and he currently wore a hunter green gi she had picked out for him. It had gone well with his hair, she had told him.

A relative peace had fallen upon their lives as of late, or as much peace as Kenshin and his friends had seen in their years together. Violence had invaded their lives in various and unyielding forms; Jinei, Shishio, and Enishi, just to name a few. But somehow their love and faith in each other had pulled them through every incident, scarred yes, but stronger in an even more united front. Kenshin's gaze drifted to Kaoru, who was supervising some of 14-year-old Yahiko's advanced training in the yard, her long raven hair tied back as ever with one of her favorite, ribbons, this one indigo. Kenshin recalled the time he had bloodied one of her previous indigo ribbons in his fight with Jinei, and she had chased him across the bridge and all the way home. He couldn't help but smile at the memory.

She was glowing today. Being a mother, he realized, suited her. It put more color in her cheeks and an extra sparkle in her blue eyes. She had put 1-year-old Kenji down for a nap an hour ago, and even such a small task with her child had brought a huge smile to her face. She glanced over at Kenshin for a fleeting moment, sending over the smile he knew was reserved just for him. He smiled back, the ruroni smile he knew she adored. It was because of her, he mused, that he had been able to really, truly, become the ruroni, instead of wavering between his former self and the man he was now. Then again, could he really call himself a ruroni when he felt no desire to wander? He supposed labels were no longer important. Because of Kaoru, he could simply be Kenshin Himura, father, husband, and friend. Perhaps he might throw in 14th master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, but while Hiko lived he felt strange referring to himself as such. For once, he realized, his life was relatively normal. Not that he would take it for granted of course. He knew better.

"All right Yahiko that's enough for now," said Kaoru to her mischievous but much beloved apprentice. "We'll work on it more tomorrow."

"Geez," said Yahiko, his voice deepening with age. "I thought you were trying to kill me."

"Not quite," said Kaoru with a laugh.

The two engaged in their usual sibling like banter, and Yahiko went off to take a bath while Kaoru went to sit next Kenshin. She settled down next to him, their shoulders touching. He wordlessly took her hand, treasuring its warmth, its life.

"Hello there," she said. "Any sign of Kenji waking up?"

"Nothing yet," he replied, smiling at her, and at the thought of their son.

"He seemed tired when I put him down for his nap," she said. "Oh and I forgot to tell you!" Her eyes went wide with excitement.

"Tell me what?" he asked, grinning at her exuberance.

"I had a letter from Misao today; she, Aoshi, and Okina want to come visit! Isn't that wonderful? We haven't seen then in a few months."

"That's wonderful koishi, that it is," said Kenshin. "When do they want to come?"

"In a couple of weeks," said Kaoru.

A contented silence fell between them. Kaoru reached up to twirl a strand of Kenshin's distinctive red hair between her fingers, each lost in their own thoughts, but absolutely secure in their love for one another. To Kenshin, it was small moments like these that made him the happiest. They had been through so much together in the years they'd known each other. There had been countless life and death situations, countless times when they weren't sure they would ever see each other again, countless times the image of her face in his mind had brought him back. She was his will to live. He felt a smile creep onto his face.

"What are you thinking about over there?" asked Kaoru with a laugh.

"Someone special," he said, his violet eyes meeting her blue ones.

"Oh?" she asked playfully, leaning closer. "And who might that be?"

"She's one of the most intelligent, determined, kind, and beautiful women in all of Japan, that she is," he said.

"Is she now?" asked Kaoru. "You must be a lucky man. Or she's a lucky woman."

"Oh, I think I'm the lucky one," he said, with a chuckle.

"Depends on who you ask," she responded, her hand resting on his knee.

He slid his hand against her cheek, leaning in to kiss her. His lips met hers, gentle but passionate. Her arms soon slid themselves around his neck, pulling him closer.

He flashed back to the first kiss they'd shared, moments after they'd admitted their feelings to one another. Both of them had been shy about it, but each for different reasons. For Kaoru, it was because it was her very first kiss, and it came with all those normal concerns. Kenshin hadn't kissed a woman since Tomoe, and although he had surely loved Tomoe, he loved Kaoru more. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone, loved her more than he could have ever explained with simple words, and he hadn't wanted to ruin their first kiss. But the shyness had quickly faded away, especially after their marriage. But Kenshin was, as ever, a gentleman.

He broke out of his reverie, focusing back on the bliss that was the present. They broke the kiss, and he rested his head on Kaoru's shoulder, closing his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, her chin resting on his shoulder. They were gloriously alone.

He breathed in and the subtle scent of jasmine filled his nostrils. Kaoru saw through any and every façade he tried to put on, could read him in an instant. No one else had ever been capable of that. He could read her too, and not just her sword movements, but her emotions and her thoughts. He could tell in a moment when she was upset or trying to hide something. They were absolute soulmates.

"Thank you," he said suddenly.

"For what?" asked Kaoru in a whisper.

"For saving me from myself," he said, his voice equally as soft. "Your love saved me. Everyone's love did. But yours especially."

"Then I should thank you too," she said.

"For what?"

"For saving me from my loneliness. For coming back to me in Kyoto. For saving me from Enishi. For taking me seriously and seeing me as something other than a silly girl."

"You're not a silly girl. You're a brave, spirited, moral minded woman," he said. "But even if you were, you'd be my silly girl, that you would."

Both sat up and she hit him good-naturedly.

"You and your violent tendencies," he teased, violet eyes twinkling.

A cry could be heard from their position outside the dojo. It was Kenji's signal that he had awoken from his nap. Kaoru made to rise, but Kenshin held out a hand.

"Let me do it," he said. "You rest. And I'd like to visit with him."

She smiled thankfully at him, and they shared a swift kiss before Kenshin went to tend to their son.

"I love you," said Kaoru suddenly, as though she needed to convince him it was true.

He gazed at her with his violet eyes, drinking in the sight of the woman he loved, this woman who had never left his side. The woman his heart would never wander from. The woman he always wanted near, the one he would do anything to love and protect.

"I love you too my Kaoru. That I most certainly do."

AN: The next chapter will be about Yahiko. Sano, Kenji, Hiko, Misao, and several others will also be included in future chapters. The one-shots aren't connected chronologically or anything like that, but they'll all most likely be after Kenshin and Kaoru's marriage and Kenji's birth. I'm not paying the Reflections OVA any attention for this because I didn't like it (although I highly recommend Trust and Betrayal), and will just go with the ending Watsuki-san gave in the manga; a happy one. 


	2. Yahiko

Reflections on Relationships

Part 2: Yahiko

Kenshin sat inside the Kamiya dojo, silently watching 15-year-old Yahiko train some of the newest students. Kaoru was out playing in the yard with little Kenji, but Yahiko had asked Kenshin to sit in on the training session so Kenshin could potentially advise him on what he could improve upon in his teaching. Ever since Yahiko had accepted the sakabato a few months ago, he seemed desperate to live up to Kenshin's expectations, even though Kenshin knew he was more than capable. From child pickpocket to master swordsman, he had certainly proved himself as one of Kenshin's closest friends.

He watched Yahiko adjust his student's grip on the shinai in much the same way Kaoru used to adjust his grip when he had first begun training. Much as the two had argued and picked on each other, they had grown incredibly close, and Yahiko respected Kaoru's true strength with a sword, despite the fact that people had scoffed that she was a woman and therefore incapable. Both Yahiko and Kenshin knew better than that; they'd seen Kaoru in battle.

Yahiko put his students through their paces, just as Kaoru had always done with him. Kenshin mused on how much the boy had grown in the five years he had known him. He had gone from a spirited young boy with raw talent to a true master of the style. Kenshin trusted Yahiko absolutely, and he hoped Yahiko knew that. He glanced over at the sakabato, knowing there was no better successor than the young man in front of him; he trusted that when it came time for Kenji to inherit the sword from Yahiko, it would have been well used for the protection for the people of Japan.

"That's enough for today," called Yahiko to the 4 students in the room. "We'll continue the torture at the next lesson."

Yahiko grinned at his words, causing his students to chuckle as they made for the door.

"Goodbye Sensei," they called. "Goodbye Himura-san," they said, looking at Kenshin in awe as they passed.

Once they were all gone from the dojo Yahiko made his way over to Kenshin.

"Have you been telling them stories about me again?" asked Kenshin with a laugh.

"Maybe," joked Yahiko, his voice much deeper now that he was older. "Old habits die hard, you know. I can't help but mention you when it comes to swordsmanship."

Kenshin smiled, noticing a flash of fear shoot through Yahiko's eyes as he looked around the dojo.

"Where's Kaoru?"

"She's out in the yard playing with Kenj, that she is," answered Kenshin, smiling at the thought of his wife and son.

Yahiko visibly relaxed. Ever since the Enishi incident he had been more protective of Kaoru, always a little jumpy when he suddenly didn't know her whereabouts. Kenshin certainly didn't blame him; the image of what they thought had been Kaoru's body stabbed through the heart and covered in blood would forever remain seared in their hearts and minds.

"So do you think I'm doing well with my students, Kenshin?" asked Yahiko, crossing the room to pick up the sakabato and sliding it into the belt of his hakama.

"I think you're doing very well. They all appear to be improving with each lesson, that they do," answered Kenshin.

"I hope so," said Yahiko. "I just don't if I can teach them as thoroughly as Kaoru and you taught me. I just learned so much from Kaoru's teaching and from watching all your battles…" he stopped, looking the man he admired above all in the eye.

Kenshin's eyes ran over Yahiko's form, noticing just how much he'd grown. At fifteen he was strong, talented, and well on his way to being a renowned swordsman. But he was still a young man who needed reassurance from the only father figure he'd ever really known.

"You were taught well Yahiko, and you possess a strong spirit. You will do well. Do you think I would have passed my sakabato on to anyone less worthy?" Kenshin smiled, placing his hand on Yahiko's shoulder.

Yahiko smiled too, his expression indicating his reassurance. The two walked out into the yard to greet Kaoru and Kenji.

"How did your lessons go Yahiko?" asked Kaoru from her position tickling Kenji on the ground.

"They were fine. I think those particular students are really improving," responded Yahiko, leaning down to tickle Kenji as well. The 2-year-old boy's peals of laughter echoed through the night, and Kenshin watched the three from a little distance as they played.

At fifteen Kenshin had already been recruited by Katsura as an assassin for Choshu, had already begun to fight in the bloody streets of Kyoto, had begun to lose all sense of himself in the fight to bring peace to Japan. But as he looked at Yahiko, he knew things were different in this era. Yahiko could fight to protect the weak and the innocent with the sakabato, his sword never stained with the blood of men. Yahiko was the golden representative of the new generation.

A mixture of friend, little brother, and son to Kenshin, Yahiko was one of the most loyal people in his life. He had stood by Kenshin through it all, including everything that had transpired with Shishio and Enishi, always believing firmly in Kenshin's ideals, always doing his best to assist in the fight, always going beyond what was expected of him. The red haired man leaned against the doorway's edge, watching three of the people he loved most perfectly at peace in the afternoon air. In that moment he knew he had passed on his sakabato to the most worthy person in Japan; Yahiko Myojin.

AN: Hi all!! I did try awfully hard on this, but I'm not sure how it turned out. I think the relationship between Yahiko and Kenshin is so interesting, and so very deep, that I'm not sure I did it justice. The next chapter will focus on our favorite rooster head, Sanosuke.


End file.
